Locked Door
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Did Jericho ever get out of that locked closet Jeff, Brendon, and Aiden locked him in? One part continuation of A Chance Encounter. oneshot


**A/N- Some of you guys wanted me to write a one parter about Jericho getting out of the closet lol. So I finally came up with this, not sure how great it is though.**

"Was that Chris yelling?" Morgan asks, stopping our walk to the car.

"Uh yeah, I think it was." I hope she doesn't make us go back in there and let him out, I'm to tired.

"Do you think we should go in and help him?"

"No." I answer simply. I roll my eyes when she gives me 'the look.'

"Randy." She says sternly.

"Morgan, it's late. The kids are sleeping, someone else will help him."

"Jeff will forget he locked him in there, and Ken already left." She says. I don't know why I am arguing because in about two minutes, I'm going to turn around and go back in there, and we both know it.

"The techs will let him out then."

"Give Brendon Aiden, and you get back in there now."

"Morgan."

"I said now Randy." Wife or mother?

"Fine. Here." I hand Aiden off to Brendon then turn around and re-enter the building. I cringe when I hear the same voice still yelling, that was yelling when we left.

"YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET OUT OF HERE, I'm GOING TO KICK ALL YOUR MONKEY ASSES." Great, this is going to be just great. I'm not the one who put Chris in there, and I'm going to be on the end of his fury. I'm going to kill Jeff. I take my time walking up the short hall where Chris is.

"Chris, you alright?" I ask, knocking on the door.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW." He screams at me. Kill Jeff, divorce Morgan, and disown the kids. Thats the only way to stop myself from getting into these situations.

"Calm down Chris, I'm going to go find Jeff and get the key." I assure him.

"HURRY THE HELL UP, MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR NEEDS SUNLIGHT." He yells through the door. It was on the tip of my tongue to tell him that it was dark out, but thought better of it.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I tell him. I walk away before he can yell anything else at me. I could hear him yelling some nice phrases as I walked away. I checked the catering hall, a lot of the wrestlers stay in the arena for a little while, before heading out to the hotel or to a club. Jeff wasn't in there. Cody told me that he had seen him in his dressing room earlier, so that's where I headed next. I walked in, and Jeff was there.

"Randy what are you still doing here?" He asks, surprised to see me.

"Jeff, I need the key to the room Chris's locked in."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him." He says walking over to his bag and pulling out a small key.

"Then maybe you should stop locking people in closets."

"That's no fun." Jeff says, extending the key out to me.

"Well now that you remember, you can go let Chris out yourself."

"Sorry, no can do. I have to leave right now." He says, tossing the key to me.

"Whats the rush?"

"Um...traffic." He says then quickly leaves. Kill Jeff, divorce Morgan, disown kids, AND make new friends. I sigh to myself before walking back down to where Chris was. As I was walking up the hall, I could still hear him yelling, and people walking past the door and laughing at him.

"Why is Chris locked in a closet?" Carly asks, standing in front of the closet.

"Jeff and Aiden apparently."

"Well that's cool." He says sporting a big smile.

"CARLY IS THAT YOU? STAY THERE SO I CAN BEAT YOUR ASS TO." Chris yells at Carlito.

"No can do Chris, it was nice talking to you though." Carly laughs then walks away.

"WHY YOU LITTLE..."

"Chris. I got the key." I tell him, tired of hearing him yell.

"Stop wasting time Junior, and let me out." He says more calmly. Kill Jeff, divorce Morgan, disown kids, make new friends, AND get a new job. Since I'm going through all this, I might as well have some fun too.

"They key wont turn." I tell him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE KEY WONT TURN? MAKE THE DAMN KEY TURN." I guess we are back to wrestling now.

"Chris I'm trying, but it wont budge." I say, rattling the door handle. By this time, Chris is ramming himself against the door trying to get it open. After a few minutes, I finally take pity on him and open it. At the same time I pulled the door open, Chris came tumbling out, looking as mad as ever.

"I'm going to kill you Randy." He says, giving me a look that says he wants to beat the crap out of me.

"Whoa there Jerky, I'm not the one who put you in there."

"But your kids were behind it."

"And so was your best friend." I remind him.

"I'll get Jeff later. However, your kids are underage, so I cant beat them and get away with it."

"Actually, Bren's eighteen now. You can beat him up legally."

"Don't let anyone tell you that you aren't a good father." He says laughing. Good, he doesn't seem so mad now.

"So how did they get you in here?" I ask as we walk towards the exit. I can't imagine them just grabbing Chris and throwing him in there.

"Vince hired a new writer, so we were walking and I was telling her how I great I am. I just got to the part about my second coming in 2007. Right as I was telling her how I was kicking your ass, someone side swept me into that damn closet. " Now that I can imagine. Well now I know where the boys were when I left them with Jeff in catering.

"So are you going to get them back?" I ask as we step outside. Chris must have put his bags in his car earlier, because he didn't have them with him

"Damn straight I am. No one locks the sexy beast in a closet and gets away with it." People talk about my ego, have they ever met Chris Jericho?

"Well I hope in the outcome of all this, your all alive." I laugh.

"If I have my way, they wont be." He says. Next week is sure to be a fun one. Every week, Jeff does something to Chris, usually involving my kids, or Chris does something to Jeff, involving my kids. Either way, my kids are always involved.

"You got a ride back to the hotel?" I ask him.

"Yeah, my rentals over there." He says, pointing to a car across the parking lot.

"Alright, see you later man." I give him a pat on the back then walk over to the car and get into the drivers seat.

"Did you get Chris out?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah."

"Was he mad?"

"Morgan, It was Chris. He made it sound like someone was murdering him." I tell her starting the car.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from him." She says, leaning her head against the window.

"You ready to go to the hotel now?"

"Yeah, I'm tired. And both boys are sleeping." I glance in the backseat, and Aiden was still asleep. Brendon was sleeping to. As we are pulling out of the parking lot, we see an irate Jericho walking back to the building carrying a gym bag. I pull out of the parking lot before anything can be said.


End file.
